Proper care and maintenance of rifles, shotguns and pistols requires that the gun barrels be kept free of obstruction, cleaned and oiled. The best time to clean and lubricate a firearm is as soon as possible after it has been used. This minimizes fouling and the corrosive effects of gases produced during firing.
The typical gun cleaning device is a rod which has interchangeable tips, including a wire brush for cleaning the gun barrel and a cleaning patch holder or sponge for oiling the barrel after cleaning. During the cleaning, it is very important that the firing pin of the gun be protected from damage. The recommended method is to disassemble and remove the firing mechanism before cleaning. However, this is not always practical. With some firearms, notably revolvers, automatic firearms and many antique or classic firearms, the firing mechanisms are complex or difficult to disassemble. It is also inconvenient to disassemble the firing mechanism of a firearm in the field for cleaning immediately after use. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a device for cleaning the bore of a gun that protects the firing pin of the gun from damage without the necessity of disassembling or removing the firing mechanism.